


love comes in a size large and deep fried

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Jesse, this is the most perversely American thing I have ever seen. Ihaveto try it.”Jesse guffaws. “You sure?”“Absolutely not.”





	love comes in a size large and deep fried

**Author's Note:**

> NOW ORPHANED. i didn't want to delete this since a few of you enjoyed it, but i no longer wish to be the mother of this thing, off to the wind it goes.

✦✦✦

It’s the beginning of August and they’ve just finished up an undercover mission in Oregon. Despite being up North, it still manages to feel hot and muggy.

They caught wind of a county state fair near the area. Jesse, having not been to one since Blackwatch with Genji years back, suggests a “down-time” day to Hanzo, Hana, Genji, Lúcio, and Reinhardt. Many of the team is ecstatic, both Hanzo and Hana confessing they’ve never been to one. Jesse promises them a “grand ‘ole time” and that’s that.

They’re dressed as civies. Jesse gets to keep his hat, to his delight, and can’t help the flutter in his stomach when he sees how unguarded and soft Hanzo looks without his gear. Of course, he’s seen it off of him before, but it always manages to steal his breath away.

The group splits off for a bit, Jesse steering Hanzo to the food court for a promise of snacks.

They don’t even make it past the first cart, Hanzo stops abruptly.

“Unbelievable.” Hanzo says, staring at the cart. “This isn’t real, is it? Jesse, does the rest of America do this, too?”

Jesse snickers, elbows him playfully. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Do not play coy.” Hanzo says seriously, eyebrows furrowing. He looks to be in shock. He points at the menu cart in front of them. “That. That is… __deep fried kool-aid__.”

He whistles. “That it is.”

“Jesse, I am not joking.” He grips him by the upper sleeve, tugging. “You cannot just deep fry kool-aid. There is a strict line between what should and should not be deep fried.”

Jesse grins at him, thumbs at his cheek. “Come now, yer sayin’ this is the the most shockin’ thing America has done with food that you’ve seen’?”

Hanzo pales. “What else- no.” He cuts himself off sharply. “Nevermind. I do not wish to know.”

Jesse shrugs, gently tugs at Hanzo’s belt loop. “C’mon-”

“Are you joking?” Hanzo exclaims. “I have to try it.”

“But I thought you-”

“Jesse, this is the most perversely American thing I have ever seen. I __have__ to try it.”

Jesse guffaws. “You sure?”

“Absolutely not.” Hanzo cracks, his lips curve into a soft smile. He reaches over to gently tug on Jesse’s pierced ear. He releases him and goes for his phone; “I must tell Genji at once.”

Scratching at his beard, Jesse grins. He steps up to the cart, orders, pays, and steps off to the side to wait patiently with Hanzo.

Hanzo is tapping away at his phone, his bridge piercing nearly lost in the bush of his brows with how low they are. Jesse stares at him fondly, hooks his finger into the back of his pocket.

“Hana didn’t know this existed either.” Hanzo says, not looking up. “She insists we bring some to her and Genji. Lúcio and Reinhardt both declined.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” He sees their order and moves to take it. He’s happy to notice there’s 4 little dough balls doused in melting whip cream when he picks it up and brings it back to Hanzo, who immediately loses interest in his phone and stares at the plate in disdain.

“It is a solid.”

“What were you expectin’?”

“I am not sure. Kool-aid with deep fried pulp, perhaps.”

Jesse crinkles his nose. “Now that’s just nasty.”

“Yes.” Hanzo chuckles. He thanks Jesse, plucks one, and sniffs at it before taking a hesitant bite.

Jesse grabs one for himself, carefully watching Hanzo’s face.

“It is… not good. But not disgusting.” Hanzo stares at the dough. “I do not taste the kool-aid.”

“Maybe it’s just yours?” Jesse says after he chews and swallows. “I think it’s watermelon kool-aid. I can taste some of it n’ mine.”

Hanzo eyes his, and opens his mouth expectantly. Jesse feeds him the rest of his deep fried kool-aid, taking Hanzo’s from his hand. Hanzo nips at his fingers when he pulls away, grinning.

“Taste it now?” He asks.

Hanzo manages to look confused and constipated at the same time. “I… do not know. Yes?”

“I wouldn’t think too hard on it, sweetheart.” Jesse nudges him. “C’mon, before these get cold.”

Hanzo twines their pinkies together, blushing as he does so. “It is still not right.” He mutters. “You cannot just deep fry something just… just because you __can__.”

“Sure you can.”

“Jesse, __no__.”

“You should be tellin’ this to your brother,” Jesse grins, “Back in Blackwatch, we had this ol’ deep fryer. Genji learned that the only thing keeping him from deep frying everythin’ in that kitchen was his own self.”

Hanzo stares at him in horror. “He will pay for this monstrosity.” Hanzo stops, sees him and Hana waving them over to them from a distance. “After he shows me how to work it.” He decides.

Jesse laughs again, kisses Hanzo wetly on the cheek, grins even wider when Hanzo doesn’t wipe off the spit and twines their hands together properly. “Sure thing, honey.”

✦✦✦


End file.
